Follow Your heart
by Masochist at Heart
Summary: What if there never was any flu? What if Edward never got Ill? What if he never got changed? What if he lived a normal human life? What if Bella was in that human life...?


What if there never was any flu? What if Edward never got Ill? What if he never got changed? What if he lived a normal human life? What if Bella was in that human life...?

FIRST SIGHT

Edwards POV

9 more months. I thought to myself, 9 more months and I would be 18. Old enough to join the army and fight in the war. I smiled every time I thought about it, I was so close to my dream it was almost in my reach I could taste it. I could feel it I could also feel my mother's eyes glaring at me as she knew what I was thinking...

"Edward Anthony Masen you had better not be thinking about that wretched war again!" she exclaimed in a cold voice making me shiver.

"No ma'am..." but she still knew that was all I ever thought about.

I would have joined by now as despite the fact I'm not 18 yet I could have easily lied about my age. The only thing stopping me was my mother. She so badly wanted me to forget all this war nonsense and go and finish my studies and concentrate on my music. She described me as 'her gifted little boy' but I didn't agree. But she just cared for me and wanted me to be safe that is why I was waiting until I hit 18.

My father was off at work (no surprise there) so it was just me and my mother today. I loved very much and she meant everything to me but she can be a little over protective... but aren't all mothers?

"Edward?" My mother sat across the table from me in our fairly big house situated in Chicago Illinois.

"Are you alright?" She looked worried I hated seeing my mother like this...it hurt me knowing I was not making her life happy the way it should be...

"Yes... why wouldn't I be?" I was a very convincing liar, a trait I must have picked up from my father Edward Masen Senior. I winced at the thought of his name and was disappointed that out of all the things I could have learned from him I get his lying abilities, he was an extremely good liar, as he lied to me and my mother all the time thinking we didn't notice. Correction! Thinking my mother never noticed, as I could always tell. And it disgusted me the way he would use his trait to his advantage to cheat on my mother!

My mother noticed my expression change from bad to worse and suggested I go get some fresh air then go and get ready for school. I said I was fine and took off early to school.

Briarwood Academy was a private school my father 'ugh' had sent me too. I detested it was full of snobby rich children who were only interested in themselves. I tried to keep to myself, but it was a task that just couldn't be done. Everyone assumed I liked all the attention all the girls throwing themselves at me, I didn't not what bit. I probably had only one true friend. William, he didn't care about how much money I had or how popular I was he just wanted to be my friend.

I arrived at school in plenty of time stopping at the gates to see who was already at school. I saw no one I wanted to talk so I was on my way to the library thinking about the war when I bumped into someone.

"I am terribly sorry are you alright I..." I stopped talking to lift my head up and see who I had bumped into. There stood before me an angel. Did I go head first crashing into a wall because I was absolutely positive I had died and gone to heaven? Suddenly the angel spoke her voice rang through my body causing me to shiver she was so beautiful Very fair skin Chocolate brown eyes long Dark brown hair her pale white skin was turning red on her cheeks making me involuntarily smile. We stood there just staring for a minute I wanted to stay like this forever but like I said the angel spoke and said.

" No I am sorry, I'm known to always be involved in accidents as I am never Looking where I am going..." she hesitated held out her hand and said in an heavenly voice " My name is Isabella Swan But please just call me Bella..." I was still in shock but I took her hand bent down and kissed it. I was quite surprised by my actions and by her expression I gathered that she was as well.

"Hello Bella It is really nice to meet you I am..." the man of your dreams I wanted to say (yeah right) so I settled With "Edward Masen... Jr". Her expression was distant and I couldn't understand why '_what are you thinking'_ I wanted to say but that was out of the question downright rude as I had just met the lady.

"Well Mr Masen it is very nice to meet you to. Oh and sorry for being so unobservant that it caused me to bump into you, I promise next time I'll be more...Observant." She smiled the last word and I could feel my legs to turn to jelly she blushed again. So beautiful.

"Good day Miss Swan..." I nodded as she walked off smiling. Did she say next time? Oh how I wish there could me a next time. I walked off towards the library which had been my original destination before I was side tracked. She must be new. And it was then that I knew I HAD to see her again. This angel sent from above...


End file.
